customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph
I have been chosen by god to purge this world of filth and grime. I am his purifying hand and his cleansing fist. I am the invincible Judge of the heavens. - Seraph History Early Life Seraph was originally known as Archard and was born in medieval times to unknown parents. Even as a young boy, Archard had incredibly advanced telepathic powers and immense willpower that far surpassed that of a normal human. Being the son of a priest he was incredibly religious and because of this, Archard thought that he had been chosen by god to use this power in his name. He grew up to be a priest like his father and would often "convince" people that the faith of god was the true path. He would also often listen to people confess their sins and began to question why some people would remain silent about their sins. Because he could clearly hear their sins when he concentrated and found it infuriating that people simply pretended to be pure and holy, when their lives were wrought with sin. It was around this time when Archard decided to act. Slowly he began to seek out the greatest of sinners and using his intense telepathical power, break their minds and reduce them to a blubbering heap. The Seraph Soon Archard grew ill and knew that his time had come. But as he died the one thought of his duty to god kept running through his head stronger and stronger every time. The sheer mental power that radiated from his mind caused a mutation in the world around him and his mind became warped by the pure energy around him. As such his most powerful will, to cleanse and justify sinners, stayed alive. Archard forgot everything, even his own name, except for the zealous cleansing of sinners in the name of god. His telepathic abilities remained and as he became aware that he was an invisible cloud of energy, kept alive by pure willpower, he renamed himself Seraph. As he became aware that he could influence peoples minds, he quickly set about invisibly spreading the faith of god. Over time he began to realise that he could harness the ability of Aura Bonding and began to appear in a physical form to people. This form usually consisted of a suit of armour that looks similar to a six-winged angel. He will often change the memories of witnesses, or in some cases the witness himself, to keep his identity a secret. Seraph often influenced the minds of the common people to overthrow rulers he saw unfit to lead. Over the centuries, he began to influence minds less and less and saw more honour in one-on-one combat. He challenges his victims to combat, producing a flaming sword and fights them. If he cannot best them within an unknown period of time, he will not break them. He also admits defeat if his opponent strikes a usually lethel blow towards him. As a cloud of pure energy, Seraph cannot be killed. He is unaffected by gravity and wind while in this form. Seraph is known by several organisations as a high-level threat to the safety of mankind. He displays incredible telepathic powers and a great mastery of the Aura Bonding ability. He also displays low level Telekinetic powers. Currently known as one of the most advanced telepaths in the world. Personality Seraph is classed as a villain due to his over-zealous and irrational behaviour. This is a mostly accurate description of Seraph, but Seraph is also honourable and somewhat just. He acts in the name of god and is generally calm and collected. The only thing that provokes his anger, is when victims deny their "sins". He is more likely to respect and spare the victims that fight without complaint. Those he spares usually have their memories wiped, so he protects his identity. DoSSoDI has tracked the increased energy field that his willpower emits and rated him a high-level danger to humans. Though fortunately due to his memory wiping he has little potential to disturb peace. When his energy is near, one can often feel a disturbing tingle as if someone is watching them. Battle Stats Agility: 5 Speed: 6 Strength: 9 (while adorning armour) Endurance: 8 (while adorning armour) Willpower: 10> (untested) Power Anatomy and Function Seraph is a highly advanced Telepath that exists only because of his mental strength. Because of this, Seraph cannot be killed as he is just an energy field. Theoretically, Seraph will disappear if he no longer has the will to punish sinners. He also uses the Aura Bonding ability to create a suit of armour that he moves around as if it were possesed. When in combat he will always appear in this form, wielding a flaming sword. Strengths In his physical form Seraph is very strong and his armour can take a massive amount of punishment to the point of surviving minor explosions. Any person with a low willpower is also very susceptible to Seraph, who can conjure illusions or simply break weaker minds very easily. Weaknesses In his physical form Seraph is not particularly fast and can be outspeed or outmaneuvered comparetively easily. If you best him in combat by striking in the gaps in his armour or can withstand him for a certain amount of time, Seraph will usually admit defeat and return to his incorpreal form. Category:Villains Category:PeanutFlipz